The booth at the end
by Asidesimple
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llegarias para conseguir lo que quieres?


Buenas aquí les dejo mi primer fic basado en una webserie llamada the booth at the end, espero que les guste y puedan ver la serie también que es una pasada…

Los personajes de Sunrise no sonmios ni me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados

THE BOOTH AT THE END

Shizuru

'no se que hago aquí' me preguntaba una y otra vez antes de disponerme a entrar, Haruka no paraba de hablarme de aquel lugar pues era un restaurante de carretera común y corriente de comida rápida solo que mi visita no se debe precisamente por la comida del lugar…al entrar la molesta campana llama la atención de todos indicando la entrada o salida de un nuevo cliente, alzo la vista al fondo y ahí se encontraba, sentía como las rodillas querían fallarme pues aun no sabia si era verdad todo aquello que me había contado mi amiga pero me encontraba desesperada y era la ultima opción, camine por el pasillo del salón hasta el reservado del final donde se encontraba un chico misterioso que no levantaba la vista de su lectura…

'¿en que puedo ayudarte?'_seguía sin verme pero aun así supo que me encontraba a escasos pasos de su mesa

'dicen que el sándwich de pastrami es muy bueno aquí…'

'Shizuru…¿en que puedo ayudarte?'_¿como sabia mi nombre? De cualquier forma no me atreví a preguntar me senté sin mas frente a el en su mesa.

'he oído que usted puede hacer cosas…'

'por favor, tutéame y mas bien creo oportunidades para que la gente haga cosas'

'no entiendo…'_me sentía confusa ¿como alguien tan joven iba a ayudarme a conseguir lo que yo quiero?

'¿Qué es lo que quieres Shizuru?'_por breves momentos un leve sonrojo acudió a mis mejillas siempre había soñado con aquella pregunta pero contestarla en voz alta me avergonzaba en cierta medida…

'a ella…'_y saque su fotografía del bolso_'es una persona muy especial'_al entregarle la foto, él se quedo mirándola fijamente…

'¿un amor no correspondido?'_asentí en silencio

'no encuentro la manera de llegar a su corazón,¿puedes ayudarme?'_soné incluso mas desesperada que de costumbre, no sabia porque razón me sentía tan insegura cuando yo nunca lo fui…

'¿sabes como funciona esto?'

'si, mi amiga Haruka dice que ayudaste al padre de un primo de un amigo suyo'

'bien, yo te propongo una tarea, tu haces la tarea y obtienes lo que quieres'

'entonces…¿Qué debo hacer?'_la impaciencia me estaba comiendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, mientras que el tranquilamente saco su agenda y comenzó a ojear en busca de algo…

'veamos a ver…debes acabar con la vida de 47 personas'_contesto sin apenas pestañear…

'Co-como iba a hacer eso?'_atemorizada estaba por esos ojos rojos que me miraban de manera retadora…

'eso no me incumbe…tal vez debas pensar en ello y luego me cuentas los detalles'

'¿detalles, por que?'_mi confusión me nublaba la vista y la razón pues por un momento comencé a considerar la oferta

'es la parte mas importante los pensamientos de una persona'

'¿si cumplo con el trato Natsuki me amara?'_era necesario despejarme cualquier duda

'Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás'_sin mas, me levante para salir de aquel lugar, debía pensármelo bien, trazar algún plan, porque si de esa manera conseguiría estar con el objeto de mis angustias y mi delirio merecía la pena sacrificar cuantas vidas fuesen necesarias.

DIA 1

Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con aquel chico misterioso del restaurante, una larga y tortuosa semana en la que lo único que hacia era pensar en como yo, una simple chica universitaria, pudiera acabar con la vida de 47 personas y salir impune, parecía ida pues por mas que intentaba tramar algún plan no se me ocurría ninguno y ni hablar del sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía, ¿acaso era capaz de acabar con tantas vidas solo por complacer mi deseo? Amaba con todo mi ser a Natsuki y sinceramente haría lo que fuese por estar con ella y que me correspondiese como yo quisiera pero y si lo consigo y se entera de lo que tuve que hacer por estar con ella, ¿me seguiría amando igual? Con cada pregunta aparecían cientos mas que no me dejaban pensar coherentemente…'definitivamente nadie debe saber nada de esto' me repetía una y otra vez hacia mis adentros, mientras me disponía a sentar de nuevo en la mesa de aquel misterioso ser capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo por un no tan módico precio.

'¿Has pensado en todo lo que hablamos la ultima vez Shizuru?'

'Si y acepto'_respondí casi al instante pues estaba decidida…

'¿ya has pensado en el como?'_preguntaba mientras se tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno…

'creo que provocare un incendio en la biblioteca de la universidad…'

'¿Por qué la biblioteca?'_claro quería saber todos los detalles.

'pues porque es el único sitio que ella no frecuenta para evitar hacerle daño'_obviamente iba a cerciorarme de que mis amigos íntimos no estuvieran pululando por ahí .

'¿tienes pensado cuando seria?'

'lo intentare llevar acabo a lo largo de esta semana…'_algo hacia que me estremeciese con solo recordar los pasos que debía realizar_'¿deben ser 47 personas exactamente?'_otra pregunta que me concomía en la cabeza.

'debes alcanzar ese numero para lograr lo que quieres si lo superas es cosa tuya'

'no creo que sea capaz de conseguirlo…'_mi voz se apagaba en mi garganta, no podía imaginarme hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar…

'nunca he encomendado a nadie una tarea que no pudiera cumplir'


End file.
